


Fools In Love (your own secret is hardest to keep remix)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dimity and Gwen plotting, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: In which Hecate and Ada do a horrendous job in hiding their new relationship and their colleagues prove they know exactly what's going on.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Dimity Drill & Gwen Bat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge Treats 2019





	Fools In Love (your own secret is hardest to keep remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainshaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your own secret is hardest to keep (when you want to tell the world)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586119) by [rainshaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/pseuds/rainshaded). 

Dimity plopped down in Gwen’s armchair. “Do they really think we don’t know?”

Gwen hummed as she took a sip of whisky. “Considering the way they sprung apart when I walked into the staff room this afternoon, I’d say they have no idea.”

Dimity rolled her eyes. “I wonder how many injuries HB will endure before they come clean. That thorn in her bum from my touchdown this morning can’t be comfortable.”

“I have a proposition,” stated Gwen. She set her cup down and reached for her baton. She swirled it in the air producing the visual of a calendar between them. She considered it a moment before she pointed to Samhain. “If they haven’t made an announcement or continue to jump about like frightened mice by this date, we’ll devise a plan.”

Dimity smiled. “I’ll start plotting.”

Gwen chuckled. “Give them a chance, Dimity, dear.”

Dimity raised an eyebrow. “Have you met them?”

* * *

Gwen sighed as Ada stood by the punch bowl, offering pupils a smile but focused on Hecate’s stoic form in the corner muttering about the frivolity of garland, candy, and glitter. She had hoped that Ada’s good sense and faith would at least have them close to disclosing by her deadline but there was no such luck. 

Dimity skated toward her on rollerblades, Hecate shooting her a glare and a warning which Dimity unsurprisingly ignored. “They’re killing me, Gwen.”

Gwen held up a goblet of punch. “Understandable. Tell me these plans of yours.”

Dimity smiled and summoned a piece of parchment. “Some of my best work.”

Gwen squinted at the first five paragraphs which appeared to be crossed out. “What of these?”

“I realized that if I valued my life, I should probably try to reduce the embarrassment factor.”

Gwen tilted her head. “I’ve never known you to be afraid of Hecate’s wrath.”

Dimity looked over at Hecate scolding a frightened second year. “I’m not but I doubt Ada would have forgiven catching them sneaking out of one another’s rooms.”

Gwen furrowed her brow. “How were you going to bypass transference spells?”

Dimity bit her lip. “I think it’s best if we don’t dwell on the rejected bits. Tell me your favorite.”

Gwen scanned the list and erased all of the plans but one. “This.”

Dimity winked. “Forever the romantic, Gwen.”

* * *

Dimity rocked back and forth on her heels. “One, two, three, and—”

Hecate bent down to kiss Ada and Dimity did her best not to let out a whoop in triumph. She moved her gaze back to Gwen before either woman caught them staring. 

“A job well done, Miss Drill,” commented Gwen as she clinked her glass with Dimity over the punch bowl. 

“Couldn’t have done it without you, Miss Bat,” replied Dimity. She took a big sip then crossed her arms. “Think we’ll hear wedding bells soon?”

“Considering we might have to plan the whole endeavor and present Hecate with an itemized list of why it won’t cause the school to implode?” asked Gwen as she took a sip herself. She chuckled at Dimity’s answering snort then nodded. “Give it a year.”

  
  



End file.
